Transformers Prime: Eternal Flame
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: One of my works I began way back when, I decided to post it here. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT FLAMEBURST! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS!
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** Something I got started on not too long ago. I know, Creacons are like Pokemon but hey, what can I say, I like somehow combining fandoms together some how. Anyways, hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** Creacon, a type of cybertronian thats tehcno-organic and was thought to be extinct...until now.  
 **Pairings:** Ironhide/Ratchet, Eventual Arcee/OC, a few others.  
 **Warnings:** Violence, swearing, death

* * *

 **Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Prologue**

 _ **Destroyed Youth Centers, Barfox**_

 ***NO PROV***

Ratchet walked through the destroyed streets of Barfox, heading to the youth centers. The once, proud buildings that lined the streets were nothing but rubble now. Smoke rose up to the darkened sky, coiling with each other. None of this bothered him at all though. He had seen this all before in the other cities that had been ravaged by the Decepticons. What did bother him though is what he'll see at the youth centers. No matter how many times he has seen the carnage, it still horrified him that not even sparklings were safe.

He turned the corner and the sight he was met with tore at his spark.

The centers were demolished, and the rubble was spilled across the ground. Small, greying bodies were scattered all over. Ratchet took a deep breath before starting to look through the rubble, hoping to find at least one survivor. When he didn't find any, he sighed and started to walk away when something caught his optic. He could see a light flickering through a opening of a rubble pile. He slowly walked over and shifted some of the rubble away before taking a look and what he saw made his spark stop.

Laying there, in a half-destroyed cradle, laid a creature that he would have only seen in history pads and such. Its scales were orange and its underbelly were a yellow color. It had a flame burning on the tip of its tail, flickering faintly.

This thing was called a Creacon, a type of techno-organic cybertronians that used to walk on Cybertron until they went extinct. There were many different types, such as one having been able to live underwater, if need be, and being a turtle and so on. Unlike bots like Ratchet, the Creacon's secondary form was their robot form.

The small thing opened its eyes and Ratchet found himself staring into the most innocent red eyes he ever seen. It stared up at him for a moment before letting out a weak cry. Ratchet carefully lifted it up and brought it to his chest and the thing nuzzled into it slightly. He carefully brushed his fingertips against the little head before starting to walk away. He walked to the rendezvous point and saw that he was the only one there, so he waited for others. it didn't take long as Optimus was the first to arrive and transformed.

"Ratchet, did you find anything?" Optimus asked as he walked up to the other.

"It seems I have." the old mech replied before showing the sparkling. Optimus' optics widened once he saw the small sparkling.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, I found it at the youth center, it was the only one to survive." Ratchet gently stroke its back soothingly when it started to fidget. It was at that time when a red mech walked up to them, his blue optics looking for the source of the flickering glow that he was seeing.

"Hey Ratch, what ya got there?" he asked in a slight southern accent. Ratchet slowly turned around to show him, causing his jaw to drop.

"Well Ah'll be. Ya found a Creacon!"

"Yes, an orphaned one as well. I found it at the youth centers."

The sparkling spoke up with a cry and a whimper, shifting in Ratchet's hand. He looked down at it and stroke a finger down its back. The touch quiet the small being before it opened its eyes. It cocked it's head up before its eyes met Ratchet's optics.

"Cute little thing isn't it?" Ironhide hummed as he walked closer.

The small creature gave out a weak cry before nudging Ratchet's chest, making him eye it. It started to scratch now before letting out a frustrated cry.

"It appears Ratchet." Optimus rumbled. "That it wants to bond with you, so you can be its creator. Before you protest old friend, you had always wanted another sparkling of your own. Yes, you had Crosshairs but he is all grown up now, and we both knew that after having him, you weren't be able to have new ones because of your condition."

"Optimus…" Ratchet looked down at the small thing before looking at Ironhide.

"Ah say let's go for it." Ironhide told his bondmate.

"Alright alright." Ratchet opened his chestplates, revealing a pure blue spark with a tint of dark grey. Once the creature saw this, it's chestplates automatically opened, revealing its own spark which was a bright orange color. Once the chestplates were finished shifting, the orange spark eagerly jumped and latched onto Ratchet's, the two bonding. While their sparks were in the process with bonding, Ratchet could see snippets of the smaller's memory flashing through his optics.

" _Poor thing, abandoned." Sighed a white and violet femme that had an autobot symbol on her chest._

" _Don't worry, we'll give her the best life we can." smiled her yellow and silver companion._

* * *

" _Have you thought up of a name yet?" asked the yellow and silver femme._

" _Not yet."_

" _Well we better hurry up then." the white and violet femme hummed before looking down at the creature. It- she- was laying on the floor, eyes closed and curled up. Silence hung in the air until she lifted her head and let out and sneeze and a small burst of flame exited out of her nostrils._

" _That's it!" Grinned the white femme. "We'll name her Flameburst!"_

" _Flameburst?"_

" _What? it fits."_

" _Fine fine."_

"Her name is Flameburst." Was the first thing that Ratchet said when he came out of his daze. He pulled the sparkling away and closed his chest plates before looking at Ironhide.

"Ah know Ah know, Mah turn." The red mech got closer and scooped the young sparkling from the other and opened his own chest plates. Within a few minutes Flameburst followed suit and the two bonded, making the bond between creators and sparkling complete.

"Autobots, back to base."


	2. First Meet

**Hotshot:** Just a random little thing I wanted to do, nothing special. Also: Guest appearances by two mechs we probs won't see again!

* * *

 **Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 1**

 _ **Autobot Base, Tyger Pax**_  
 _ **Several years later, Human Age 8**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

I walked through the halls in my main mode boredly. Sire and Carrier was both on a mission, leaving me in the hands of someone named Preceptor. He was a red mech with a visor over his optics, though it wasn't really attached to the helm. He was working on something in his lab and I was able to slip out unnoticed.

I started to pass the rec room when I started to hear a commotion from inside. I peeked inside and saw a blue femme standing in front of a larger golden mech that had these fin things on his head.

"Come on Arcee, just some fun." the mech grinned. The femme, Arcee, rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, no Sunstreaker. I am not interested. Now, go flirt with other femmes."

Sunstreaker huffed and went to open his mouth when small flame embers touched his chassis, causing scorch marks.

"My beautiful paint!" Sunstreaker gasped in horror before turning his wide optics to me, who was currently snickering. He growled and started to charge at me. I jumped up and used ember once more, this time, in his face. As I began to fall back to the ground, I was scooped up by Arcee and she bolted. She slipped into an empty room and set me down after shutting the door.

"That was pretty reckless kid." stated Arcee as she looked down at me, but she was smiling. I just shrugged in reply.

"I don't like him." I told her simply, causing her to chuckle.

"You're not the only one. What is your designation anyways?"

"It's Flameburst."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Flameburst. I'm Arcee." I watched as Arcee paused, seemingly checking something internally before looking at me. "I have to go. Hopefully, we'll meet again sometime."

With that, Arcee patted my head and went on her way and I stared after her until she rounded a corner. I went my own way and into the lab and sat down in a chair and watched as Perceptor work. It was like he didn't notice that I was gone, which was a good thing. I didn't want to get a lecture again.

I curled up in the chair, my tail curled around my side and the flaming tip rested next to my head. I already couldn't wait to see Arcee again. She was nice and kind. As I lay there, thinking, my eyes slowly start to close as sleepiness started to take over.

I was asleep within minutes, content.


	3. Seperated

**Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 2**

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_  
 _ **Human Age 15**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

I was watching as Carrier fumbled with the groundbridge, trying to get it to work again. We were using Earth's technology and it wasn't that good in the first place, always breaking down. If I could help, I would but I couldn't. I didn't really have any knowledge of it at all. So, I had decided, whenever the others went out on missions and so on, to clean whatever needs clean to keep me busy,

Optimus and Bulkhead was out, looking into a Decepticon sighting while Bumblebee was out on patrol, leaving only me and Carrier in the base. It was quite boring while they were gone, especially Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They were the only ones who would really play with me while Optimus and carrier were busy with things. I let out a sigh and continued to watch Carrier when the commlink went off

Ratchet stood and walked over to the computers and pressed a button. "Go for Ratchet."

 _-Ratchet, I got some cons on my tailpipe! -_ Bumblebee beeped. _-I'm near the base, to the east, but I don't want to lead them there. Could you bridge Optimus and Bulkhead?_

"I'll get on that right away, just hold on!" Ratchet started to work on contacting the said bots but I knew there was a slim chance they were going to make it in time, so I sneaked into the tunnel that led to the door and to the outside. Once I did, I took off, towards the east. It was around sunset, so I wouldn't have to worry about any of the humans driving and seeing me if I was near the road.

I could feel Carrier trying to contact me, but I ignored him and continued to run. Finally, I saw Bumblebee, in vehicle form, driving towards me with cons flying behind him. Once I got close enough, I jumped and used ember, distracting the cons. I landed on my feet behind Bumblebee as he transformed and just stare at the cons as they transformed as well, landing in front of me.

I jumped at the nearest one and bit down on its arm hard and I could hear Bumblebee beginning to fight in the background. I didn't focus on my friend though, I was completely set on making this con hurt. It thrashed its arm around, trying to get me off but I held on tight. Of course, I got distracted by the sound of a groundbridge, making me loosen my grip. This gave the con the advantage and thrashed its arm again, sending me up into the air. As I was coming down, it flicked its claws and one caught my left eye. The eyeball itself was fine, the claw really caught me above and below it.

"Flameburst!" I heard Carrier call as I landed on the ground hard. I opened my eyes and looked at him, watching as the look of shock and horror cross his face. Then I was grabbed by my tail before the con that was moving me went into a sprint. I didn't know what he was doing until he suddenly threw me.

I went into a ravine my body bumping into either side of it like, what humans would call, a pinball.

My whole world went black, my last thought was on my family and friends.

* * *

 ***NO PROV***

"NO!" Ratchet shouted in horror as he watched the con sprint, carrying his precious youngling before throwing her off somewhere. He felt his legs give out as he tried to feel Flameburst through their sparkling-carrier bond- but there was nothing, just...blank.

He could vaguely hear the others smashing through the cons but that didn't matter, not anymore. His little youngling, the flickering light in a time of war, is gone and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Ratchet." Optimus' baritone voice spoke as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"I can't feel her!" Ratchet punched the ground with a fist, shaking.

"I know old friend, I know." Optimus sighed, because really, what could he say?

The only thing he could do is to comfort Ratchet and he did.


	4. Reunion

**Hotshot:** So far, so good, right? I will probably post the fourth chapter later on after work. I'll be trying to post two chapters a day, one when I get up and another during the night. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 3**

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_  
 _ **3 years later**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

I slowly opened my eyes as I yawned and stretched. I looked around the cave that I called home for these last three years since the incident. I had dug as I tried to find energon, which I did. I had yet to go back to Carrier and the others- not that I don't want to. It's just I wasn't ready to face them because I had changed, both physically and my behavior. It's like I'm more hotheaded than I use to be, and I didn't know how well I will listen to the others.

I let out a sigh before standing up and walking out of my cave, looking around before heading off. I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that there's a pull that's leading me somewhere. I just hope it's nothing bad.

Of course, knowing my luck, it will be.

* * *

 ***NO PROV***

Ratchet and Optimus walked out of the bridge and into a desolate, rugged area with tall rock formations. As the two began to walk, Ratchet couldn't help but send Optimus a questionable look.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find _here_?" Ratchet questioned.

"The site of the largest cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy."

"On _Earth_? You must be joking."

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off world?"

"Of course. It's the reason engeron deposits exist on planets such as this one."

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on Planets such as this one, and I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history."

The two Autobots fell into silence and soon, they walked into a giant clearing, the wind howling in their audio receptors. As they came to a stop, they looked at the old and torn bodies that filled the area.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus," Began Ratchet. "I had hoped that you were wrong."

A sound of engines filled the air and they looked up, seeing a silver jet fly overhead. It flew to a large pillar type rock and transformed, landing on it.

"Optimus, been well?" Megatron's voice echoed through the clearing with a slight mocking tone. "I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrapyard by now."

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Ratchet glared up at Megatron with hatred burning in his optics.

"I know why you're here, Megatron." Optimus stated.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this for a long time, and your time has come to an end!" He pulled out a large chunk of dark energon before throwing it into the ground. It sank into it when it landed and the whole side of the clearing cracked, purple light shining through them.

"Rise, my army!" commanded Megatron and the deactivated bodies rose from the ground, purple tainting their optic sockets other cracks in their armor.

"By the allspark." Ratchet's optics widen in horror.

"Behold, the power of dark energon!" Megatron shouted and smirked.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors and his own." Ratchet took a step back as he clenched a fist.

"Not even the dead are free from his war-mongering." Optimus stated sullenly.

"Destroy them!" commanded Megatron. The undead went towards the autobots before Optimus changed his hand into his blast and began shooting. He kept this up as he and Ratchet shuffled backwards to get more distance between them and the undead.

"Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possible defeat them?" questioned Ratchet. Optimus said nothing as he continued to blast the oncoming enemies. Even he didn't know.

"Ratchet, retreat!" ordered Optimus. "Bridge yourself back to base."

"No, I shall stand with you, Optimus." Ratchet transformed his hands into his scalpels. He went and stood beside his leader. "You may require a medic when this is over with."

Ratchet charged in and started to slice some. Once he saw an arm that was sliced off stopped glowing, he glanced over at Optimus. "I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better!"

"Sound advice old, friend." Optimus switched out his guns for swords and started to follow Ratchet's example.

"I have mastered dark energon." Megatron told them. "When you fall, Optimus, you too, shall join my army."

Optimus glared at Megatron before fighting harder. The two Autobots fought with all of their strength but it was proving to be far more laborious than it should have.

"Optimus," grunted Ratchet. "This prolonged exposure to dark energon is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now." Optimus looked down at Ratchet before the two went at it again. Some of the undead bots started to climb all over Optimus before forcing him down to the ground.

"Optimus!" Ratchet looked over the pile, distracting himself before more of the bots began to do the same thing and one even took out his right arm.

Megatron watched gleefully as his arm swarmed the two, knowing that Ratchet will soon be deactivated and only Prime will remain. He didn't expect for a jet of fire, coming from another section of the natural wall that surrounded the clearing, to light the bots that was covering Ratchet on fire. They instantly either fell over or stumbled away. He snapped his head towards the direction that the jet had come from and his optics widened.

Ratchet let out a groan as the weight slipped off. He slowly opened his optics and tried to get up, wincing as he moved his arm before looking at Megatron. He saw the bigger mech looking at something, shock in the purple optics. Ratchet frowned before following his gaze before freezing.

Standing on a section of the wall was a creature with red scales, a whitish underbelly, a flame on the tip of its tail and a horn protruding out of the back of its head. Its red eyes scanned the area, taking it all in before it zeroed in on Ratchet. It let out a roar- a slightly deeper one but it was also recognizable.

"F... Flameburst…?" Ratchet breathed, not knowing if he should believe that it is her.

She jumped off, her claws beginning to glow white. She landed on the ground before bobbing and weaving through the undead bots, using her claws to tear into them until she finally got to the pile that hid Optimus and ripped the bots off. Once he was freed, she went and tore into more of the bots, Ratchet and Optimus following her lead. Optimus got as close to Megatron as he could on the ground.

"Bravo, Optimus." Megatron called down. "Though, this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event."

"You will not prevail, Megatron," Optimus said as he began to climb. "Not while energon still flows through my veins." He finally got to the top, but he was still hanging off the edge.

"Fitting," grinned Megatron as he knelt towards Optimus. "For it is _dark_ energon which flows through mine."

Optimus swiped his arm at Megatron, but he jumped into the air and transformed and blasted off, dodging as Optimus tried to shoot him. Optimus' changed his hand back before helping Ratchet up before staring at the now dead undead bots littering the ground.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame, what is?" questioned Ratchet. Optimus didn't answer as his optics narrowed. Their focus wasn't on that for long though as a fight reached the hearing. The two looked down and saw Flameburst dispatching a final bot.

"It seems we should go and welcome back our youngest." suggested Optimus as he and Ratchet climbed down, Optimus helping Ratchet along the way.

* * *

 ***FLAMEBURST***

After finally destroying the last bot, I heard footsteps approaching and I looked. Carrier and Optimus were walking towards me and I knew I couldn't run, especially after seeing Carrier's face. So I stayed put, watching as the two stop in front of it.

"Flameburst, it is nice to see you alive and well." Optimus stated as his facemask slid back, revealing a barely there smile.

"Optimus, been a long time." I greeted before looking at…

"Carrier…"

Carrier fell to his knees before wrapping one hand around me (I only come up to his knee), pulling me close as he released a shuddering breath before mumbling that I'm alive and I'm safe, as if he's telling himself that.

"It's time to head back Ratchet." Optimus spoke up. Carrier hesitantly pulled away and stood up to his full height. The two lead me to a spot before stopping. Optimus pressed his commlink and ordered a ground bridge. The familiar green and white swirling vortex opened in front of us.

Optimus walked into it, followed by Ratchet and after him, me. When I walked through and into the base, I took everything in. Everything looked the same, mostly anyways. They added stuff here and there but I could still recognize everything.

"What's that?" I heard a voice asked. "Is it a dragon? Is it-"

 _-Flameburst? -_ I heard a familiar chirp. I looked over and saw big blue optics staring down at me.

"Long time no see Bee." I smirked.

Bumblebee ran to me and scooped me up, nuzzling my head. _-I thought you had offlined! I missed you! -_

"Missed you too, Bee."

"I take it they know each other." A voice asked. I looked down and saw three humans, two teenagers and one kid. Looks like they threw the "no civilian rule" out the window. Bulkhead also came over to greet me, though he didn't try to hug me.

I looked over where Carrier was and saw that he was getting a brace for his arm put on by Optimus. Once they were done, He walked over to the three human children as well as Fowler- I finally noticed him lying on a hospital bed.

"What happened to you guys, anyway?" asked the girl.

"We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors." Ratchet answered.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it?" The girl pouted. Huh, what a strange human she is.

"Bulkhead," Optimus spoke up. "You exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you."

"It won't happen again, Optimus." Bulkhead promised.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." The girl stated.

"Miko!" Bulkhead whispered, obviously hoping to stop her but was ignored.

"Check it out." She pulled out a pink thing- a phone, I think. "Recon!"

I started to get bored and jumped out of Bee's arms before walking away from the group and settled near the ground bridge. I watched as as Ratchet opened the ground bridge and the eldest of the human trio walked through it.

I glanced at Arcee, who seemed saddened at the human's departure, making me think that she was probably his guardian. I continued to watch her until I heard small footsteps walking towards me. I looked over and saw that it was the youngest.

"Hello…" He greeted, fixing his glasses. "I'm Raf."

My eyes soften before tilting my head in a slight bow. "I'm Flameburst, it's nice to meet you, Raf."

I watched as he smiled before slowly inching his way to my side. He gave me a questioning look and I nodded. He sat down against my side before taking out a laptop and began to type.

He was now, officially the youngest of the group and now, it's my duty to protect him, even if he has a guardian already and my behavior be damned.


	5. Darkness Failing

_**Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 4**_

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

I yawned as I walked out into the main room the next morning in my robot form (I'm now just above his knee but not by much), rubbing my optics. That was the first night I had a good recharge in a long time. I could see carrier at the monitors and Optimus beside him. I didn't see Bulkhead, Arcee or Bumblebee anywhere.

"Morning Flameburst." Optimus greeted once he saw me.

"Morning sir, morning Carrier."

"How was your sleep?" questioned carrier.

"Better than usual."

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead left to pick up their charges." Optimus told me before I could ask. "Arcee...I have yet to know."

I nodded before making my way to carrier and standing close to him. I could feel our almost dead bond getting stronger and stronger every time I'm near him and I was thankful for that. Not feeling him was frightening when I was younger.

My musings got cut off as two engines revved from within the tunnel and Bumblebee drove in, followed by Bulkhead. Their charges got out so the two could transform and walk closer to carrier and me, Bumblebee having Raf in his hand.

"Anything yet Ratch?" asked Bulkhead.

"I'm getting close." was all that carrier said. Of course, it didn't take long for him to get something.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge…. high in Earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach." Optimus sighed.

"Okay," Miko piped up. "So, you guys don't fly, but can't you just groundbridge there?"

"The ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit, it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars." Carrier explained.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." Optimus stated as he looked at the ground bridge. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Two small beeps echoed through the tunnel as Arcee drove out of it with her charge on her.

"Hey, guess who's back." Jack stated as he slipped off Arcee, allowing her to transform.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus ordered.

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier." Miko supplied.

"Space…" Jack realized. "I-I thought they didn't have a way to get there?"

"They don't." Raf stated as he jumped off of Bee's hand. "Not really."

"Be seeing ya?" Jack looked up at Arcee. She just gave him a half smile as carrier turned on the ground bridge.

"Flameburst." Optimus called, making me look up at him. "You must stay here. We do not know what being in space could do to your flame."

I deflated with a small whine. "But I want to help."

"You can help from here. "

I heard the groundbridge starting up and watched as the others gather in front of it. I could see Arcee looking back at me and giving me a small wink before looking forward again.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you." carrier threatened, making me roll my optics.

"Until we meet again, old friend. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus transformed with the others and they drove through, leaving carrier to turn the ground bridge off. I sighed before turning into my beast form and head towards the transformer sized elevator.

"Where are you going?" Questioned carrier.

"Outside to sunbathe." With that, I walked into the elevator and went up to the roof. I walked off the platform and took a deep breath. It has been too long since I was last up here. I looked around before seeing a new addition to the top of the base: a pile of rocks with a small silver horn in front of it. I slowly walked towards it before I remembered what carrier said when he filled me in the night before.

"Hello Cliffjumper, quite a view you have here." I mused as I settled beside the marker. "You don't know me, I was kinda off on my own when you and Arcee came and joined Optimus. My name is Flameburst. I would have loved to meet you when you first came here, we would have gotten along well."

I sighed before looking out at the landscape. "I used to come up here all the time to watch the sunset and the sunrise when I can... I wonder if they talked about me while you were still alive…"

My comm link suddenly went off and I was quick to answer it.

 _" **Flameburst, come here."**_ Was all that carrier said before he cut the link. I sighed before Making my way back inside and into the main room.

"Yes, carrier?" I looked up at him.

"Optimus wants you to go with the children to Texas. They believe that a con might be there to lock onto Cybertron." explained carrier and I nodded. He activated the bridge and the three humans, and I walked through.

"That's gonna take some getting use two." Jack groaned with the others as they landed on the ground. The three children ran and went inside as I stayed outside near where they went in at, standing guard. I kept all my senses on high alert as I looked around, sniffing the air occasionally.

It was a few minutes later when I heard a commotion from the inside. I quickly scrambled up to the roof only to see Soundwave standing above the skylight, looking back inside. He nodded his head for some reason before jumping up and transforming. I tried to hit him with my embers, but he was too quick and he escaped. I looked inside and saw Raf, Miko and Jack standing there, looking at an ax that had severed a cable.

"Come on," I sighed to the three. "I'll comm for a ground bridge."

I climbed down from the roof and waited until the three came out and commed carrier. The bridge appeared a second later and we walked inside.

"Soundwave was there, inside, and I didn't even know it." I huffed once I got through as the three kids went up to their platform.

"No one could have." Raf reassured me.

"Optimus," carrier commed him. "I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass near the space bridge vortex. One with the peculiar energy signature."

 _" **Dark energon."**_ Optimus' voice came through. _**"Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."**_

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat."

"Um…" Raf got carrier's attention. "Would schematics help?"

Carrier looked at the boy for a moment before looking back at the monitor. "Optimus, I must say, the spacebridge is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain that its destruction is our only option?"

 _" **I am afraid so."**_ Optimus stated heavily.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

I waited with bated breath as carrier barked out directions to Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee. Carrier activated the bridge and after a few moments, the team came through it. Optimus had scratches and dents all over him while Bumblebee was carrying Arcee. I watched as Jack ran down the stairs and to his partner and put a hand on her and that was limp.

I watched for a moment before heading out of the room and towards my berthroom, knowing that they don't need me right now.

I walked inside once I got there and curled up on my berth, the only light was from my fire and the hologram of carrier, Sire and I that was taken by Perceptor after my first encounter of Arcee.

I missed sire so badly. I never knew what happened to him, but I can't feel him at all. I just hope he isn't offlined and isn't hurt.


	6. Artic Exploration Gone Wrong

_**Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 5**_

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

It has been almost 5 days since the destruction of the space bridge and a few days since Optimus and Bumblebee had encountered Skyquake, as well as offlined him and a day since Bulkhead and Bumblebee found something frozen in the ice- a pod it seems. Today was a Saturday and I was in my usual spot against the wall as carrier, Arcee and Optimus was talking about who would go back to the arctic next. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard Optimus call me over just as carrier turned on the bridge. I stood and walked over to my leader and looked up at him curiously.

"You shall accompany Arcee and I to the arctic to search for any clues which might explain the origins of our find." Optimus stated, making my eyes widen. I looked over at carrier, who didn't look to happy about this but didn't say a thing. Instead, He walked over to me and attached...something to my tail and encased my tail flame in a good-sized bubble.

"Only until your sensors sound. Remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, systems failure is likely. Now Flameburst, this will circulate oxygen and warmth in the bubble. I know that your specific tail flame hardly needs it as it can thrive in any atmosphere, but it will keep the ice, snow and cold from getting to it- remember to keep it on at ALL times." Carrier explained.

Engines suddenly roared in the tunnel as Bumblebee and Bulkhead came inside, Miko, Jack and Raf slipping out of their seats and allowing the two bots to transform.

"Miss us, doc bot?" Miko grinned.

Carrier groaned. "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you."

I smirked, internally laughing at carrier's reaction.

"I wasn't expecting a carpool." Jack stated as we walked to Arcee. "What gives, Arcee?"

"Tag team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty." Arcee told him.

"Too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty, leaving me indoors."

"Arctic exploration duty."

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack smiled sheepishly before walking towards Miko.

"The Arctic?" Raf stated rather excitedly as he walked and took the spot where Jack stood. "I've always wanted to see snow!"

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, but the conditions are much to extreme, even for we Autobots." Optimus told him.

"I... understand." Raf gave a small, understanding smile.

We turned towards the bridge before Optimus stopped and looked back at Raf. "But I will bring you back a snowball."

"That would be awesome!" Raf said as his face lit up. I couldn't help but smile. Optimus always had a soft spot for sparklings and younglings, no matter what race.

We finally walked through the bridge and the first thing that hit me was the blistering cold winds that Slammed against my usually heated body, making me yelp. I was not expecting this at all and it caught me off guard.

"Are you alright?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah, the wind just caught me off guard." I assured him.

"If you're sure." Arcee piped up.

"Let us split up. Flameburst, keep close to where I can see you." ordered Optimus, causing me to huff but as we split up, I did what he had ordered.

We explored for probably an hour, maybe two or three, when Optimus commed.

 _" **Arcee, Flameburst, what's your status?"**_

 _" **My sensors' going off."**_ Reported Arcee.

 _" **It is getting colder."**_ I stated.

 _" **Guess we should call for pick up before things get chilly."**_

 _" **...You did not just make a pun, Arcee."**_

 _" **Thank Jack."**_ There was an amusement in Arcee's tone, making me roll my eyes.

 _" **Arcee, go to Flameburst's coordinates, we might have a problem."**_ Optimus stated.

 _" **Rodger."**_

It wasn't long before the two came to me, Optimus having a grave look in his optics before he began to speak. "It seems that something had happened back at base. Our commlink is down. Now, we must find shelter."

With that, we were off, walking against the wind. I was behind Arcee who was behind Optimus.

I don't know how long we walked with Optimus occasionally trying to get into contact with the base. At one point, Arcee fell to the ground. I quickly scampered to her as I tried to be a brace for her to get up. Optimus walked over and helped Arcee to her feet.

"You sure a nice drive wouldn't help?" Arcee asked Optimus. "I heard Miami was beautiful at this time of year."

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant, Arcee." Optimus told her. "Attempting to reach it would expend to much energy and hasten the freezing process- as well as put Flameburst in more danger. Until Ratchet sends for us- and he will- our best option would be to continue to seek shelter. And insulate ourselves."

"What about a cravas?" I asked, causing the two to look at me.

"That could work." Optimus tapped his chin before beginning to walk again with Arcee and I behind him. Thankfully, we found shelter against a hill of ice that could protect us from the icy winds- it was sort of like a small pocket that went inward enough to hide all three of us.

"Arcee," Optimus looked over at the femme after a few minutes. "Wake up."

"Just resting my eyes." Arcee stated as she rubbed her optics.

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive."

"What do you suggest? Wait, how about a game? Let's play who screwed things up back at base."

"Our predicament could be a result from a simple malfunction."

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see, no commlink, maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been to graceful."

I tuned them out as I curled up in between them as the coldness started to get to me. I let my eyes slip close and after a few moments, felt myself dozing off.

I came back alert when I felt a cold hand nudge me. I blinked before I realized that I was now shivering. I looked and saw that it was Arcee who shook me and she was now lying against Optimus' side and Optimus himself was leaning heavily against the ice wall behind him.

"If I get scolded doing that, you should be do." She stated playfully, making me snort. It was silent once more until Arcee spoke up again. "You know the worst part? After battling the cons all these years getting smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?"

"Arcee, this may not be the finish that we had planned. But, if this is indeed the end, if we are to become one with the allspark," he paused as Arcee placed her hand on top of his. He turned his hand and gripped hers.

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime." Arcee murmured.

As I watched them, I instinctively knew what I had to do. I wrestled the device and bubble off before turning so my back was towards the two and forced my tail flame to become enraging inferno.

"Flameburst, what are you doing?" Optimus tried to move as the heat from my flame started to warm the two's armor up.

"Not letting both of you die." I said in a matter-in-fact tone.

"You shouldn't-" Arcee began but stopped once I looked at her, my eyes holding determination and desperation. I turned back towards the outside and focused on warming the two up. I didn't know how long I could keep this up, but I knew I have to until the bridge is back up and running, so I endured.

A few minutes passed, and I could feel myself waning. My flame had begun to get smaller and smaller before it went to its original size. Thankfully, the ground bridge popped up a few yards away from us. Once Optimus caught sight of it, He nudged Arcee to her feet and we began our slow trek towards it.

Optimus fell to his knees once and by that time, Bulkhead came running out, small specks of silver over his armor and paths of chew marks all over him.

"Down- down!" Bulkhead exclaimed before falling on his front.

Behind him came a swarm of scraplets heading straight towards us. Optimus positioned himself in front of Arcee and I to try to protect us. Once they reached us- they were frozen and harmlessly bounced off us.

"I'd invite you in," Bulkhead spoke, gaining our attention. "But the place is a mess."

I chuckled a little before a particularly bad shiver ran up my body and of course, Optimus noticed.

"Flameburst?"

"I-I'm fine." I stammered and that was all Optimus needed to hear. He scooped me up and proceeded to go to the bridge and walk inside and into the base.

"Flameburst?" I hear carrier call worriedly.

"Ratchet, we still have the heating chamber, correct?"

"Yes, it's in my berthroom."

Then, we were walking. It wasn't long until I was set down on something soft. The heating chamber almost resembles a crib. I had always used it when I was younger, so I could get as warm as I could.

I heard Optimus typing into the console and warm air started to swirl around me. I let out a sigh before slowly closing my eyes and slipping into recharge, thankful that I was back home.


	7. Wheeljack

**Hotshot:** Not a great chapter but hey, what can ya do? Enjoy!

* * *

 **Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 6**

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

After a few days, I was finally allowed out of the heating chamber. Carrier made sure that he had scolded me about what I did but luckily, he wasn't too harsh, he just made me promise him that I won't do it again- which I did promised. Now, I had just walked into the main room, listening to Bulkhead speak to Miko, when carrier spoke up, making the others walk closer to him and the monitor.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a star ship inside this solar system." Carrier pressed a key. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So, there are other bots out there?" Jack asked from his spot on the platform in front of carrier.

"The masses are scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark." Arcee explained. "But cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost omega-1. Identify yourself." ordered Optimus.

" _ **I've had warmer welcomes from the Decepticon combat barcades."**_ A voice came from the monitor.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead walked closer. "You old con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

" _ **Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?"**_

"The rock we're on is crawling with cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

" _ **Sometime tomorrow if I put metal to the pedal."**_

"Another bot's coming here. How cool is that?" Miko grinned.

"Wheeljack, I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" asked Optimus.

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead assured him.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See ya soon, buddy! I'll make sure you'll get a proper welcome."

"So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee questioned after carrier cut the commlink.

"Me and Jackie go way back," Bulkhead chuckled. "We were part of the same warriorhood- The Wreckers, which means the cons are gonna wish they never found us."

I rolled my eyes before walking out of the room and towards mine. I settled down on my berth and closed my eyes. It couldn't hurt going into recharge early since I'm usually a night owl. I kept myself relaxed and soon enough, I was in recharge.

The next day, I was with the others in the main room, waiting for this Wheeljack to come.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee stated.

"You think he's here to visit?" questioned Raf.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko said happily. "Hm... gotta find his own human though."

"Ground Bridge cycling up." Carrier piped up, making us look at him before the control panel for the bridge suddenly sparked. Carrier slammed his fist against it. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Optimus explained.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko stated as she walked towards the end that was closer to Bulkhead.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers and tonight, we are gonna party!" Bulkhead raised a fist.

"Sweet!"

An alarm ruined their good mood as we looked and saw red dots on the screen.

"Bogies." Arcee stated. "Closing fast on Wheeljack's position."

"Con scum!" Bulkhead growled before he walked to the offlined ground bridge with Bumblebee and Arcee. "Open the bridge, Ratchet. We're missing all the action!"

"I'll prepare sickbay." Carrier said after he turned the bridge on.

"Who for, the cons?" Bulkhead chuckled. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about."

I watched as the three run through and it didn't take long for them to come back with the mech that was Wheeljack.

"Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddy, Miko!" Bulkhead wasted no time in introducing his human. "She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hiya." Miko waved.

"You keeping Bulkhead outta trouble?" Wheeljack took a few steps forward.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway."

"We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack turned and walked to Optimus, who was walking towards him. "Optimus Prime. It's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs for friend or foe. Now. I find both."

"We are few, but strong. We had suffered losses but had grown, and we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored."

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead exclaimed before hitting Wheeljack and the bot turned and they chest bumped.

"Ooh joy." I heard carrier huff.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bulkhead nudged Wheeljack towards me. "This is our resident Creacon, Flameburst."

"A Creacon, huh? I thought they were…"

"So did we until Ratch found her."

I took this time to sniff this new bot and he smelled...weird. I couldn't explain how but he did.

"It's nice to meet you." Wheeljack smirked.

"Likewise." I mumbled before skittering to and standing beside Carrier.

After the sun had set a few hours later, I could see Optimus getting ready to go out, so I went up to him. "Optimus?"

He paused and looked down at me. "Yes, Flameburst?"

"Can I come with you? I don't feel like listening to Miko's…'music'."

"Of course." Optimus chuckled. He transformed into his alt mode and I jumped on back of it. I looked at Carrier, who was seeing where I was, and waved at him. He rolled his eyes but gave a halfhearted wave back and Optimus sped down and out of the tunnel. I gripped onto his smokestacks as he drove, keeping my flame between me and the back of his cab so it would be partly protected by the wind.

We drove for about an hour until he stopped at the edge of a cliff, allowing me to jump off. He transformed a minute later and knelt down beside me. I looked out from the cliff and into the area below, which was littered with large rocks and rock towers.

"Much better than Miko's music." I mumbled, making Optimus chuckle. "...Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"I... there's something...weird about Wheeljack. I can't explain it, but he smells...off."

"Off?"

"I don't know how to explain." I sighed. "I just hope the others will be smart about this."

"I'm sure they will, little one." He brought a finger down rubbed my back, careful of my flame. "Now relax and don't stress."

I nodded and sat down, enjoying the scenery.

After a few hours later, we returned to base and Bulkhead explained everything that happened with a bot called Makeshift who was pretending to be Wheeljack. The next day, Wheeljack had left, wanting to see what else was out there.

At least we now know that we have an ally out there that we can count on if we need him.


	8. Deux Ex Machina

**Hotshot:** Yes, I skipped Convoy...there's gonna be a lot of skipping episodes. It's mostly because I have no idea and what to do with them. Anyways, enjoy and remember to review, it helps!

* * *

 _ **Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 7**_

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

I was up top, sunbathing next to Cliffjumper's marker a few days after our first encounter with MECH. I had taken up the habit of going up every day, sunbathing and just talking to the marker, as if it was really Cliffjumper. I didn't entirely know why I did but it helps calming me down- especially when I must vent.

 _" **Flameburst, your needed in the main room."**_ Carrier suddenly commed, making me sigh. I stood up, shifted in my robot form and went down to the room. I saw carrier at the ground bridge controls and Bulkhead in his alt mode with Miko inside.

"You're going with them." Carrier stated before I could ask. I gave him a surprised look before walking over to Bulkhead and transforming back. The bridge activated and we went through, Bulkhead letting Miko out and him transforming.

"Sweet!" Miko ran to the edge of the stone platform that we were on. "So, what are we doing in Greek-o-ville?"

"Flameburst and I are scouting energon, you're doing research for your history report." Bulkhead stated as he looked down at the energon scanner that he was holding.

"You punked me Bulk? Not cool." huffed Miko.

I started to sniff around us. I could smell the energon veins that the humans had hit at the excavation site...but I do smell something else. I continue to smell until I heard Bulkhead staying about the energon harvester, an invention I had read about on a datapad when I was younger.

"You're smarter than you let on." Miko chirped. I looked over and saw that she was taking a picture of the mural on the wall that had a painting of the harvester.

"But even dumber than he looks." A voice suddenly came from behind us, making us turn. There stood a blue mech with a smug smile on his face.

"Breakdown." Bulkhead growled.

Breakdown chuckled. "Miss me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage."

"You know this lughead?" asked Miko.

"We have a... history."

"And you have a _pet_. Does it play catch?" Breakdown grabbed a pillar from beside him. "Catch."

He threw it towards Miko, but Bulkhead quickly intercepted it. "Miko, stay down!"

I saw Breakdown charging and I quickly jumped and latched onto his back before starting to slash at it.

"You have a second pet!" Breakdown chuckled before he managed to get me off by grabbing my tail and yanking me. He cocked his arm back before throwing me hard into one of the three stone pillars that was holding up a stone roof. Without the pillar I hit, the roof came down on top of me, burying me.

I could hear battle happening until there was a loud crash and an engine roaring away. I waited and soon enough, Bulkhead dug me out and helped me onto the ground. I could feel bruises all over my body and a small gash on the top of my head.

"Come on, let's get back to base." Bulkhead stated before calling for a bridge. It appeared a second later and we walked through it. I saw carrier looking at me before ushering to his medbay and got to work on the gash on my head. He dabbed at the blood and I could hear the others talking about the harvester.

Once carrier had a bandage patch on the gash, he went to the monitor and after being ordered by Optimus, tried to reach Fowler- which didn't go too well.

"I hate talking to machines." he grumbled as I walked over.

"Without agent Fowler's aid, we'll have to confiscate the harvester on our own." stated Optimus.

"Woah, woah, wow! Confiscate? As in steal museum property?" questioned Jack.

"That's sounds...illegal." Raf spoke up.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary." Optimus told them. "We must act covertly."

"O-okay, N-no offence Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together." Jack stated. "Museums are public a-and they have guards and security cameras."

"No problem!" Miko stepped in. "We're small enough to sneak in and we're not a government secret."

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead scratched his cheekplate.

"But it may be our best option, Bulkhead. The longer we wait, the more time we give the Decepticons." Optimus reasoned.

When it was time, I had to stay behind with carrier- mainly because my flame would be a source of light and could attracted attention. So, once the kids went in via ground bridge, I wait next to him.

After a few minutes, I decided to go into my room for some rest. My head was still pounding from the gash that I received. I walked inside and climbed onto my berth before curling up. Now, I could feel an ache in my horn for some reason. Of course, I didn't think anything of it. Pretty soon, my eyes drooped, and I slipped into recharge.

Of course, I wasn't asleep for long. I was awoken by a touch on my back, making my eyes open. I looked and saw it was carrier and he looked slightly worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." I reassured him, leaving out the fact that my horn aches.

"It should be gone soon than with a few more hours of rest."

"Did we get the harvester?"

He started to explain about Soundwave grabbing the harvester, Miko getting caught by a guard, Bulkhead going where we had gone earlier and now he was getting energon transfusions for the amount that he had lost.

"Glad everyone's okay." I yawned slightly and I felt carrier rub my back.

"Go back to sleep."

"Okay…" I slowly dozed off again and my dreams were filled sire, carrier and I just sitting at home, just...being a family.


	9. Predatory

**Hotshot:** Sorry I've been forgetting to post chapters, it slipped my mind. Now, I'm cutting it close because I just have a few minutes to get ready until I head off to work. Now, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 8**

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

I carefully walked out into the main room, thankful that the lights were always dim. I had been laying in my berth for a week because of my headache and what felt like my horn was splitting. Thankfully though, the pain seemed to have dim so much that I can barely feel it. So, I was hoping to go out on a mission.

"Woah!" Miko's shout suddenly filled the room, causing me to look at her. She was staring up at me, mouth open. "Flameburst...your horn!"

That got everyone's attention. They all turn to look at me and their optics and eyes widen. I can't help but frown at them. "What is it?"

"By the allspark." breathed carrier before he grabbed something and went over to me. He held what seemed to be a mirror up and I looked into it before tilting my head and my eyes widen at what I saw.

My horn had split almost fully, the bases still merged as one. I couldn't help but stare, my mouth moving to form words, but nothing came out.

"Ratchet, what do you think is happening?" questioned Optimus.

"I believe she is reaching her full maturity. But it usually takes longer for Creatons to start showing these signs, years longer." carrier stated. "It appears that something has accelerated it."

"So, what does that mean for her and missions?" asked Bulkhead.

"Well, it seems it goes in spurts. She doesn't appear to be in much pain now, though she won't be able to transform into her secondary form but...she can possibly go on missions in this window of opportunity."

"She can go with Jack and I then." stated Arcee, making me look at her. "We are just doing a little recon..."

"I don't see why not. She has been in her room all week, so it might be good for her." stated Optimus and carrier reluctantly agreed. He walked over and activated the bridge and we walked through and into a forest. We immediately set off with Arcee having a scanner her hand.

The forest was dark with trees that mostly had bare branches under the leafy top of them. There was some sunlight filtering in through the leaves and gaps within the tree tops.

"Really wish I'd pack some insect repellent." Huffed Jack as he tried to swat a bug away. Mosquitoes out here, on this routine recon are the size of vampire bats- and drink about just as much blood."

"Quite the outdoors man, aren't ya Jack?" Arcee teased.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit."

"Maybe."

"I may not have stinger proof skin, Arcee, but in a pinch I can use my multi-function pocket knife and magnesium fire starter to cook up some freeze dry mac n' cheese."

"You have your tools, we have ours." Her scanner suddenly beeped, making her look down at it. "Huh, that's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate, but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

We walked a few feet forward until we saw a trail and some broken and uprooted trees.

"What happened here?" asked Jack.

"Crash landing." I supplied.

"Stay behind me, low and close." Arcee told him as she began to walk. I made sure that I was behind jack as we walked and soon started to jog. We reached a hill and when we peeked over it, we saw a large ship laying there, damaged.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" asked Jack.

"Can't tell, wait here." Arcee told us before transforming her hand into her gone and began to walk towards the ship, trying to find an opening. I kept close to Jack for a few minutes, waiting for Arcee to emerge and once she did, she had a hand on the ship, leaning against it and looking like she saw something that she never wanted to see.

"Arcee!" Jack quickly ran up to her with me following. "Arcee, what's wrong?"

"I know who this ship belongs to." Arcee stated, her voice shaking slightly. "Arcee to base, need a ground bridge, asap."

"Wait, why? Whose ship is this?"

I watched as Arcee look around hurriedly. I've never seen her like this before, whoever this ship belongs to must have freaked Arcee out.

"Base, do you read? Scrap! Com link's dead. Ship's gotta be transmitting a high scrambler pulse." Arcee growled as she began to walk with Jack and I following.

"Arcee, oka- you're kinda freaking me out here." Jack stated.

"Wait here." Arcee ordered as she walked into the tree line. Jack looked up at me with questioning eyes and I only shrugged. We walked over to the crouching Arcee who seemed to be remembering something.

"Arcee?" Jack touched her shoulder. He pulled his hand back when she looked at him and transformed.

"Climb on." Arcee stated sharply. Jack did was he was told, and she shot off with me running behind her. We jumped a gap in the ground and she came to a stop, allowing Jack to climb off.

"Was that really necessary?" Jack gasped but Arcee just ignored him and tried to comm base which didn't work.

"Look," Jack started. "I've seen danger before, what's the big-"

"Wait here." Arcee interrupted him. "I mean it this time- you too Flameburst."

"Okay, first you shut me out and now you're ditching me- ditching us? I thought I was your partner!"

Arcee transformed and looked down at him with a slightly harden gaze. "No Jack- you're a kid! You're only here because this was supposed to be a no risk. Got it?"

She turned and transformed and drove off, jumping the gap. I watched as Jack walk towards the edge and look down to the bottom before looking back at me. "Mind giving me a lift?"

I walked over and picked up Jack before jumping over the gap and setting him back down. We began to walk, me in front as I track Arcee's scent. I stopped just over a large hill and sniffed.

"Someone's with her and they don't smell friendly." I told Jack.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked worriedly.

"You keep going- I'll flank whoever it is once they are distracted."

"Be careful."

I smiled down at him before making my way around until I was able to see what was happening. I could see Arcee pinning an unknown femme when Jack slid down the hill. The femme knocked Arcee off her and then used some sort of web to immobilize Arcee.

"Arcee!" Jack ran towards his partner. I saw the femme turned her attention towards Jack and I made my move. I charged and tackled the femme to the ground, trying to bite and slashed at any parts I can get to. It took only a minute for the femme get her bearings back before she threw me towards Jack and Arcee, making me skid towards them when I hit the ground. I stood, shaking my head before glaring at the femme.

"You sure have trouble hanging onto your partners, don't you?" the femme started to walk towards us. "We both know what happened to Tailgate but I recently pick up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper. At some point you really must ask yourself Arcee, 'is it them or is it me'?"

I snarled, opening my mouth to use my flamethrower when a web suddenly covered my mouth before I could use it. A second web pinned my body to the ground and I couldn't move any part of my body, no matter how hard I try. I glanced towards Arcee and saw that Jack had run off to my relief.

"I'm surprised that there's a Creaton still living- although probably the last one." the femme stated as she walked close to me. "I'll be adding you to my collection soon enough, don't you worry."

I just let out a growl and watched her go to Arcee, saying somethings to her before going after Jack. I squirmed, trying to free myself. I kept trying until night fell upon us. I whined as I began to tire as I tried to use my claws but couldn't.

"Jack, I'm so sorry…" I heard Arcee mumble. "I never should have looked back, I should of...kept driving."

I heard her struggle before I heard her transformed managed to get free from the web and transform again, getting me out of the web that was holding me down and freeing my muzzle.

"You okay? Are you hurting?" Arcee quickly asked as she checked me over while having a hand on my shoulder.

"'I'm fine, I'm okay." I reassured her, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, I never should have-"

"Arcee!" I snapped, causing her to go quiet. "Everything's alright. Just explain everything while we go and find Jack."

Arcee nodded and transformed and we were on our way to save Jack. Arcee explained everything to me, from being captured by Arachnid to Tailgate's death. I just listened and gave my condolences to her and we continue to ran/drive, this time back towards the crashed ship.

There was a sudden explosion from where the ship was and we went faster. Once we got there, Arcee sped up and launched herself from a log and transformed. I jumped and went towards a bound Jack as Arcee took care of Arachnid and ribbed the webbing off just as Arcee came walking to us.

"Jack, are you okay?" asked Arcee.

"Yeah of course." Jack stated breathlessly. "Survival kit."

There was a drilling sound, making us look over and saw Arachnid was drilling into the ground and disappeared. Arcee tried to stop her but it was too late, Arachnid was gone.

"So much for closure." huffed Arcee.

"Now, Arachnid's stuck here on Earth. I'm not sure if that's such a good thing."

"I'm sorry you had to face my demons today. You were pretty fearless there, Jack."

"Actually, I was terrified, mostly for you."

Arcee gave a small smile before calling carrier for a ground bridge. "I have to get my partner far away from any oversized bugs."

"Partner, huh?" grinned Jack.

"Junior partner. I can still pull rank."

I smiled at the two, my spark warming at the sight.

"What 'bout Flameburst?" Jack suddenly asked.

"She's a senior partner." Arcee stated as she reached over and patted me on the head gently, making me purr.


	10. Sick Mind

**Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 9**

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

"Optimus, you're not gonna believe this." Carrier stated from his place at the monitor. "I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship."

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus questioned as he stopped beside Bee. I was standing next to Arcee, looking up at carrier.

"I didn't. I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelength and I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise…" Started Arcee.

"We can cause some serious damage." finished Bulkhead.

"Also, in the same frequency, an autobot emergency beacon." carrier reported.

"The Decepticons can wait." Optimus stated. "There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

Carrier walked to his medbay while Optimus waited in front of the bridge. Once carrier joined him, Bee activated it and they went through. Bee turned off the bridge and we began the waiting game. I didn't know why, but I felt as if something bad was going to happen to either one of those two. I didn't even want to toy with all the possibilities if something did go wrong. Miko, Raf and Jack came in not too long after, asking where Optimus and carrier were.

It was a few minutes later when carrier called frantically for the bridge. We quickly activated it and carrier was helping Optimus inside, to the medbay and on a berth. I peered closely at Optimus and saw rust around his optic and what looked like to be purpleish lines or veins coming from that spot.

Carrier held a scanner over the area and wait for it to beep. Once it did, he looked over the results. "Cybonic Plague. It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was the plague doing in an autobot spaceship?" asked Miko.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war." Arcee answered.

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon's biological warfare program by Megatron himself." carrier informed us.

"You...have a cure, don't you?" asked Raf, unsure.

"No... cure…" Optimus breathed.

"Optimus please, save your strength." carrier said softly.

"Would Megatron create a decease without making a cure?" Jack spoke up. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing lugnuts." stated Bulkhead.

"But…we might be able to access the Decepticon database." carrier spoke up. "For the moment, we still have a fix on the warship's location."

"Bumblebee come with." ordered Arcee as she turned and walked passed Bulkhead.

"Arcee, quickly." Carrier murmured.

"Carrier, can I go too?" I asked him.

"I am sorry Flameburst, you can't. Your tail flame would give away your location."

I looked down with a sigh, which made carrier gently touch the back of my head. "I know you want to help but you need to stay here- keep Optimus company."

I slowly nodded and watched as carrier walked over to the bridge controls and activated it for Arcee and Bumblebee. Once they were in, he turned it off and went to the display that showed all of Optimus' vitals.

"Ratchet," Optimus breathed after a few moments. "Were...you…"

"...Infected? No."

 _" **If it's here, I don't see it."**_ Arcee stated through the comms.

"Are you certain, Arcee?" questioned carrier.

 _" **I searched every file. Nothing."**_

"Well, search again. Clearly you missed something!"

 _" **I scanned the entire database!"**_

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?"

 _" **Don't tell me how to research. You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus- What is it?!"**_ Arcee hissed at the last part, probably too Bumblebee.

"What is it? What's going on?" asked Carrier.

 _" **It's...Megatron. He's...alive."**_

"That's not possible."

 _" **Well, I'm staring right at him. Good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back."**_

"Mega...tron…" I heard Optimus mumble, making me turn to him.

 _" **He's critical, hooked up to life-support. Time to finish this once and for all."**_

"Wait! Don't!" carrier shouted.

 _" **One good reason. Fast."**_

"Megatron is maybe Optimus' only hope for survival."

 _" **What are you talking about?"**_

"Does he display brainwave activity?"

 _ **"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work."**_

"Optimus?" I spoke quietly as I tuned their conversation out and hopped on the medical berth. I made sure to be on the side that wasn't infected.

"Be...careful…" Optimus stated weakly.

"I'll be fine Optimus, as long as I don't have any open wounds, I should be fine. Besides, who knows if it even work on something like me." I stated with a slight smile and settled against his arm, being as careful as I can. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was dozing off. I could hear the others talking faintly but thought nothing of it.

A sudden painful aching filled my body and I gritted my fangs. Why did this have to happen now? What's going to change this time? My horns? Of course, it couldn't be my horns because they aren't aching yet.

So, I focused on that since it wasn't too bad yet and I hoped it will stay like that until we got the cure and give it to Optimus.

I didn't know how much time had passed when I heard the ground bridge being activated filled my ears. I opened my eyes and jumped from the berth and saw Bee and Arcee walking through. I saw carrier getting to work on the cure and I slowly made my way towards the two arrivals.

Bee gave me a worried beep once he saw me taking my time and in pain.

"I'm fine Bee, it's just something changing- like with my horns." I reassured him.

"Let's get you to your room than, before it gets worse." Arcee stated.

"But I wanna stay here until Optimus is cured."

"You will see him later." Arcee scooped me up in her arms and made her way to my room. Once she walked inside, she laid me on my berth before giving my back a stroke.

I huffed but closed my eyes and started to drift off, the last thing I remember hearing was a small "sweet dreams" and my door opening and closing.


	11. Out of his Head

**Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 10**

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

It has been a few days since the plague, and everything was back to normal- well almost everything. I had grown a little bit, coming up to just above carrier's knee and my tail had grown longer as well.

Bumblebee...he had been acting rather weird. I couldn't explain it at all. His facial features would seem to grow hard- very un-bumblebee like. I didn't ask about it though, I wouldn't know how to even bring it up. So, for now, I pretend that I didn't notice.

Now, I was leaning against the wall, watching as Bee and Bulkhead pay "cybertronian basketball", as Miko liked to call it. Bulkhead had just scored and had threw the "ball" to Bee, who caught it and went around the bigger mech. He slowed to a stop and seemed to freeze.

"Bumblebee, quick hogging the ball." Bulkhead stated as he walked toward the yellow mech. Bee, in return, turned and hurled the ball at Bulkhead who quickly ducked, and the ball slammed into the wall.

"Bee, hoops over there." Bulkhead pointed after Miko blew her whistle.

 _-Sorry Bulkhead. -_ Bumblebee buzzed. _-Won't happen again. -_

"Bee, you okay?" asked Raf.

 _-I'm fine Raf. Three out of five? -_

"Yeah, three out of five."

The next morning, I was stretching in the main room when Bumblebee walked in the room. I paid him no mind until a crunching sound met my ears.

"Bumblebee! I needed that!" Carrier shouted and I turned towards the two.

 _-Oh, sorry Ratch. -_

"What has gotten into you?"

 _-I... I'm seeing Megatron's face in my head-_

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" Carrier questioned before he called Optimus and put Bumblebee into stasis and waited for Optimus to get here. Optimus walked into the room few minutes later with Raf in his hand. Once Raf, Optimus set him down and the human ran over to his guardian. After them was Arcee, Jack, Bulkhead and Miko.

"Bumblebee is complaining of intermittent visions- waking nightmares if you will."

"But you said Bee was fine when you checked him over." Stated Raf.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to have a temporary effect on his pchychy. This induced power down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

"Prime." a voice came from the monitor after it pinged. We walked over and saw Fowler's face popped up. "You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"

"No Special Agent Fowler, why?" Optimus' voice held slight confusion.

"Cause, I was hoping you had lead on the cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls."

"Why would cons break into an observatory?" questioned Arcee.

"Does the Heuck Nigoghossian ring any bells?"

"The space telescope." Raf supplied.

"As of last night missing it's primary lense."

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lense has been taken." stated Optimus.

"Good thing the lense has a tracking device."

A map appeared on the screen, showing the location.

"The arctic? Great." Arcee stated sarcastically. "Another chance to freeze our sparkplugs off."

I walked over to Bumblebee and sat down, watching as he recharges. There's not much I can do other than this since I know carrier won't let me go back to that cold continent.

I heard small footsteps walk up and sat down beside me. I glanced down and saw that it was Raf, so I curled my tail around him just enough to show some comfort but not too close because of my flame. I could hear the activation and deactivation of the bridge and knew that the mission had started.

After a few hours of silence me shifting to lay down and the boy leaning against my side, Raf started to talk to Bumblebee and I, telling us about racing games and how he blow past the finish line and such when carrier walked over.

"Rafael, I'm afraid Bumblebee can't hear you when he's in power down mode. It's getting late, why don't I bridge you home to your family."

"Because I told Bee I'd stay." Raf stated. "He's family, too."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species."

"That's being related, it's not the same thing. I'll show you." Raf dug into his pocket and took out his phone and showering carrier what I could guess was his family. "This is my family."

Carrier walked closer to peer at the small screen before letting out a mumble of "Mhm, yes, very nice."

"Very large. Sometimes, I can shout, and no one hears me." Raf stated. I heard carrier mumble again, making me roll my eyes.

"But Bumblebee always listens, and I can understand him. I'm not sure why, but I do." Raf then looked at me and smiled before snuggling into my side. "Flameburst is my family too, I understand her, no matter if she's silent or talking."

I stared down at the human, not noticing carrier's face changed into another expression. After a few moments, Raf got on his laptop and began typing away at something. What, I didn't know.

"Rafael, Flameburst," carrier called to us. "I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this. You know what that means."

"Don't touch anything." recited Raf before going back to his laptop and carrier leaving the room.

"Wait til you see this laptop I'm saving up for, Bee." Raf stated, clearly missing the whirring coming from Bee. He caught a hiss though and looked up. "Bee?"

Bumblebee walked up to the bridge controls and activated it before walking through. That's when carrier walked up behind Raf and I, who was standing at the bridge entrance.

"What did you do?" he questioned us.

"Nothing!" Raf answered. "Bumblebee just got up and-"

"He was in power down! Where does he think he's off to?" carrier walked over to the bridge controls and looked at them. "These are the coordinates for the sight of the previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"Maybe we should call Optimus."

"Optimus is busy preventing the polar icecap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." He activated the bridge once more and walked the the entrance of it until he saw our scout. "Bumblebee? What have you been doing?"

Carrier reached down and grabbed Bee's forearm before carrier saw what was in Bumblebee's hand. "Dark energon?"

Bumblebee punched carrier, making him go flying back.

"Bee, what are you doing?!" Raf gaped at carrier before looking at the approaching mech. He scooped Raf up with a hand and put him down on a vent. "Bumblebee, I know you're in there! You gotta fight whatever that's making you do this!"

My body tensed as Bumblebee made his way towards me before stopping and nudging me roughly out of his way. He put in a different set of coordinates and walked through the ground bridge and it deactivated behind him.

"Ratchet, Flameburst, are you okay?" asked Raf worriedly once he heard carrier groaning.

"Yeah." I answered

"I'm fine." carrier reassured the boy before making his way towards him. "More importantly is Bumblebee. I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon.

"Bee's not a con!" Raf denied.

"Agreed." carrier lifted his hand for Raf to jump onto before turning and walking towards the controls. "But we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard. The only one who knew of the dark engeron...was Megatron."

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?"

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind."

"What?!" both Raf and I shouted at once.

"How could I be such a fool!" carrier put Raf down on the platform. "The patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed, and now Bumblebee- Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used."

"Stay here." Carrier ordered as he activated the bridge and turned towards it.

"No. Bumblebee needs me!" Raf stated. Carrier's posture slumped before turning back to Raf.

"Of course, he does." He walked over and picked up Raf, putting the human on his shoulder before looking down at me. "You can come too, Flameburst."

I nodded and followed carrier through the bridge, and we walked into one of the halls of the warship. We ran before stopping to another hall that was littered with drones.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" asked Raf.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant and clearly he came here for one purpose, to use the dark energon to resurrect his own body."

"No, Bumblebee won't let him. He didn't let Megatron hurt me back at the base- or Flameburst."

"I hope you're right." Carrier set Raf down and walked into the lab with me following. He stopped at the door frame for a second before running it.

"Rachet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Raf pleaded.

"That's not Bumblebee!" carrier replied before started to try and land a hit on Bumble- Megatron. But Megatron dodged the hits and punched carrier, making him go flying into a wall. Megatron was about to turn back to his body when and slammed into his back, making him go stumbling.

I tried again but he swung around and hit me with his forearm, making me go flying and slammed against the opposite wall from carrier. I landed on my front with a groan. I was dazed for a few moments before getting my bearings. I shook my head and looked- only to see the shard molding into the hole in Megatron's chest. I quickly got to my feet and went to carrier, Raf and a now back Bumblebee just as Megatron slowly got up from the medical berth.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has return!" Exclaimed Megatron. He started to walk past us before stopping and looking down at Bumblebee. "Finish these pests. I have my own extermination to perform."

Megatron left, leaving the drones to take aim and fire at us. Carrier grabbed Raf and we were off. Looking to escape this ship. We managed to get off and made our way to the others just as the ship flew off.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." requested Optimus.

"You are not the only ones." carrier stated as we came into their view.

We bridged back to base and carrier made sure to give Bumblebee a thorough scan.

"Everything's back to normal." carrier stated in relief. Bumblebee and Raf began talking and I walked away from the group as my horn started to ache again. Looks like it will finally split soon. I'm just glad it happened after all of this.


	12. Rock Bottom

**T** **ransformers Prime** **  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 11**

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

After being out of commission for a few days- I would have been up and running the day after but my back began to hurt, so I had to stay in my room. Carrier had been coming to give me energon periodically throughout the days- I was up and walking around now. On my back was two small barely recognizable wings that looked like nubs and my horns finally split fully, both now on either side on the back of my head.

Optimus had explained once I first walked into the main room about the shadowzone and about how MECH captured Breakdown and how Bulkhead rescued the con, how June now knew of the Autobots and how we got the Gauntlet.

Thankfully, I was cleared for duty by carrier and I was allowed to go with Bulkhead, Arcee, Miko and Jack to a cave that I think use to be filled with energon though I wasn't sure. I wasn't really had been paying attention to the debriefing.

Jack and Miko was sitting on a pile of rocks and I was with them while Arcee and Bulkhead was in the mine looking. I could hear Miko complaining and ignored her.

"By all appearances, this mine's been stripped." Arcee stated as she and Bulkhead walked out of the entrance.

"Well, I'm getting a signal. It's faint but it's definitely energon." Bulkhead replied.

"Doesn't make sense. This operation has been abandoned four, maybe five years? Decepticons never leave energon behind."

"Uh...guys?" Jack piped up, making us look at him. He pointed and we followed until we saw Miko running into the mine.

"Cool!" Miko shouted.

"She went in. Unbelievable." Arcee huffed.

"Really?" asked Jack as he walked over to the entrance. "Have you met her?"

Bulkhead groaned before following his charge. "Miko, get back here!"

"It... would be kinda interesting to see." shrugged Jack as he looked up at Arcee. "You know, if it were…-"

"Safe?" I piped up.

"Stripped mines can be structurally unstable, Jack." Arcee told him as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I promise to step lightly." Jack joked.

"Just...don't tell your mom."

I snickered at that before walking in after Arcee and Jack. I had met Jack's mom briefly and she seemed...nice enough.

I went up ahead sniffing around, trying to find any scent of energon. After a few moments, I caught a scent but it wasn't energon, it was someone, two someone's and they smelled familiar. I walked into a large cavern and saw Starscream on his knees, trying to shield himself with Megatron standing above him, his cannon aimed at the seeker. I froze, even when I heard Arcee and Jack walk up behind me.

Starscream glanced before staring at us, which caused Megatron to follow his gaze. Megatron let out an enraged growled before starting to shoot at us. I quickly dived to the side while Arcee scooped up Jack and bolted. I quickly hid behind a rock pillar and winced as Megatron yelled at Starscream about abandoning him.

I heard something fell and then, the ground started to crack and caved in and I fell through. I landed hard on my front before curling up into a ball as the boulders and rocks continued to fall on and around me, waiting it to be done.

Once it was, I was in a very small cavern that I could barely move in. Still, that didn't stop me from wiggling and beginning to dig into the rocks, ignoring the ones that would fall on me. I had to dig and find the others.

I didn't know how long I was digging but I came into some large space for me to rest. As I looked around, I noticed something blue and shiny in my flickering flame light. I scrambled over and saw that it was Arcee, who was currently unconscious.

"Arcee!" I nudged her with my snout. "Come on, wake up!"

Arcee groaned making my hope lift slightly. "Come on Arcee, we gotta find the others!"

Arcee let out a second groan before she opened her optics, which was flickering on before the flickering stopped. "Flameburst…?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now get up, we need to find the others." I watched as she stood and once she was steadily on her feet, we began to make out way through the collapsed cave. It didn't take long for us to find Miko and Jack, who was operating mining equipment. Miko hurriedly told us what was going on and Arcee ordered me to get the kids out of there, which I did without question. We got out into the sunlight and waited for Arcee and Bulkhead.

The two came racing out in their alt mode a few minutes later before transforming.

"We could finish them here and now." Arcee stated as we looked at the entrance of the mine.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades." grumbled Bulkhead.

"Would Optimus...finish them?" Jack asked.

"No," Arcee answered. "He probably wouldn't. Not like this."

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Miko piped up.

"Let's go home." stated Bulkhead and we walked away and to the groundbridge coordinates.


	13. One Shall Fall

**Hotshot:** I skipped two episodes but I just did not know what to do with them. So yeah, enjoy! Remember to review, it helps!

* * *

 **Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 12**

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

"...And it was written in the covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos, and the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." Optimus recited as all of us save for Bumblebee listened.

"No skies raining fire?" asked Arcee.

"Goes without saying." carrier shrugged. "It is a doom prophecy, after all."

"I say it's a load of hooey." Bulkhead stated.

"I'd always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet, but being that Cybertron has been dark for eons…"

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here..." began Optimus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bulkhead cut in. "We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought."

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" Arcee added.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us." Optimus told us, making my head cock to the side.

"And it would seem it's end point...is Earth." carrier realized.

"Uh...crazy coincidence, heh, r-right?" swallowed Bulkhead.

"How long are we talking?" Arcee took a step forward.

"A few days at most." carrier revealed, making her and Bulkhead look at each other.

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone."

I could understand that, I would be concern about that as well if I was in Optimus' shoes.

That was around the time were Bee pulled in with the kids, who all greeted us and then went into their little human area to sit on the couch. Raf took out his laptop, putting it on the table in front of them and booted it on. Once it was all ready, they began to do...whatever it is they were doing on it.

"Pass." Jack suddenly stated after a moment. "Unh-unh. Kid in a costume. Balloon. Nope. Uh, hold. The camera sure loves Bee."

"What can you do?" Miko spoke up. "When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait."

"Wait," I glanced at Carrier who was looking over at the kids. "Is that Bumblebee?"

"On a conspiracy website," Raf supplied. "Where user's post evidence of close encounters. But we have it under control, Ratchet. We just scrub and replace Bee with…"

"Mars cat says, take me to your feeder." came from the laptop and carrier actually gave a slight chuckle before he could catch himself.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" I heard Miko asked in disbelief.

"Uh…" carrier started to look around, not looking at the kids and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Heh," Jack chuckled. "Um, Optimus, do you want to see something funny?"

"No." Optimus answered. I glanced over and saw our leader staring intently at the monitors.

"Don't take it personally." stated Arcee as she walked over with Bulkhead. "Primes are built that way."

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool." Bulkhead added.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have and he was different before he was made a prime." carrier explained

"Optimus wasn't always a prime?" asked Raf.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. Rather, one must earn it."

"So, different how?" Miko asked curiously. "We talkin' party animal?"

"No, no." carrier shook his head while I snicker at the thought of Optimus being like that. "Optimus was more like...Jack."

"What?" Jack asked, surprised. "I'm nothing like Opt-"

"PRIME!" Fowler cut him off as the man appeared on the monitor. "Those techites my department's been tracking- we figured it was MECH on account of the stealth tactics until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington Ebbs particle collider captured this."

I looked and saw a still image of Soundwave in a room.

"Soundwave." I heard Jack mumble as he and the other two walked over.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cap." Miko stated.

"The 'con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor." Fowler continued, ignoring the kids. "Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date."

On the third monitor, a list popped up and Ratchet started to list them off, clearly becoming confused until he realized it. "There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build…"

"A spacebridge." Optimus finished for carrier.

"Great." I huffed.

* * *

I didn't keep track with how much time had passed since I was taking a nap. But it wasn't long until I was woken up by Fowler contacting us again.

"Prime, the 'cons really stepped in it this time. They hit a U.S. Military Lab. Our boys in green will fend them off till your team shows."

"Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron's desperation may be at its zenith and you know that I cannot condone even a single human casualty." Optimus stated as I stood and stretched.

Optimus quickly ordered Bulkhead, Arcee and I to go with him. Bee was out with Raf to spend some time together.

When carrier opened the groundbridge, we all ran through and began our attack on the 'cons. Of course, backup arrived for them, but we continue to stand strong and soon, we began to do hand to hand combat. I was tearing at one with my claws and teeth, soon deactivating it and just in time too as Megatron made his appearance, transforming and landing.

"Optimus." Megatron sneered.

"Megatron, do you not see the folly of trying to force a prophecy to fruition?" asked Optimus.

"Why leave matters to fate if one can forge one's own destiny?" I saw his optics shifting to behind us. "Ah, speaking of fate…"

I looked behind us and saw Bumblebee walking towards us, looking crestfallen and in his hands...in his hands was…

"Raf!" gasped Arcee as she walked over, looking down at the sickly human. She carefully picked him up. "He's breathing...barely."

I started to breath heavily, eyes never leaving the poor boy.

"Ah-ha. It would seem I swatted a bee and squashed a bug." Megatron taunted.

I could feel a fire alight inside me, slowly swirling throughout my entire body. It was too much before I through my head up and let out a primal roar, just after Optimus commed carrier for a groundbridge.

* * *

 _ ***NO ONE***_

Everyone's heads snapped over to Flameburst, the roar shaking them to their very core- save for Megatron of course, who just stood there with a wide smirk on his face.

Her tail flame grew and grew before it covered her. Bee gave a worried whirl while the others just stared, not knowing what was going on.

Two, fully grown wings burst out from the inferno and then it was swept away after a flap of them and there stood a much different Flameburst.

She was larger now with a long neck. Two wings now were proudly displayed on her back and her two horns were fully grown. She was orange with a yellowish underbelly and blue on the inside of her wings. There was something wrong, though, and Optimus could see it as plain as day as did the others.

Her pupils and iris were shrunk to the point where they could barely see them and the leader of the Autobots had dread swirling in the depth of his spark.

Flameburst let out another primal roar and flames spewed from her mouth and into the air before she shut her mouth and fanned out her wings. Then, she launched forward, heading straight for Megatron.

"Flameburst, no!" Optimus shouted just before a groundbridge opened behind them. "Arcee, attend to Rafael and Bumblebee."

Flameburst was just about to latch onto Megatron but he simply backhanded her away, sending her flying but she quickly righted herself and snarled.

"Flameburst, fall back!" Optimus ordered but it was like she didn't hear him. She just began to fly towards Megatron again and this time, she dodged his next attack and began to bite a shoulder spike, claws trying to slice down his chest plates.

"Well, Optimus, it looks like your precious Creaton has turned savage." Megateon said mockingly before he threw her off. He looked back at where Optimus was but saw that he and Bulkhead was gone and the groundbridge was closing. He walked next to the device and boarded his ship, not knowing that Bulkhead and Optimus were clinging to the side of it, nor did he notice Flameburst got up and copied the two.

She made her way inside and began to tear apart any 'con that she came across until she got to Optimus and Bulkhead, the latter of the two holding the device and was about to walk through the groundbridge.

"Flameburst," Optimus looked at her and she was growling, baring her fangs at the two. He started to slowly walk over to her, hands out in front of him. "Flameburst, please, you must calm down. Rafael will be fine."

She just snarled and, once he got close and reached a hand out towards her, she snapped at him, fangs just catching his finger and created a small nick. Optimus jerk his hand back, optics wide. This was the first and only time Flameburst had ever snapped at him as well as her fangs making contact.

Bulkhead, seeing what had just happened, quickly rolled his package as gently as he could through the bridge before quickly walking over, making Flameburst to snarl louder.

She jumped at the two and they sidestepped, and Bulkhead quickly wrapped his arms around her, pinning her against his torso. He winced as her claws dug into his plating but ignored it and he quickly walked through.

"Ratch, we need a sedative over here!" Bulkhead shouted as Flameburst squirmed.

"Why- by the allspark, Flameburst?!" Ratchet stared at the out of control Creaton.

"She's going berserk!"

"She changed after she saw how Raf." Arcee told Ratchet before quickly making her way to Bulkhead and her struggling friend. "Flameburst, it's okay."

Flameburst snarled at her like a wild animal and that sight caused a pang in Arcee's spark. This wasn't like Flameburst, not at all.

She raised her hand and Flameburst snapped at her. That didn't stop Arcee and soon, she laid her hand on the struggling Creaton's face. The other tried to snap at the hand but to no avail.

Ratchet quietly walked over and managed to inject a sedative into Flameburst who fell limp after a minute.

"Put her on the med-berth." Ratchet said quietly and Bulkhead did what he was told. His spark was constricting within its spark chamber at the sight he had witnessed.

He never wanted to see her like that again...nor did he ever wanted to see the humans' pale and fearful faces in response to her.

He just wanted his precious youngling to be back to how she was before.


	14. One Shall Rise Part 1

**Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 13**

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

I twitched as I slowly came to and I could hear the others talking. I was a little confused about the dull ache that filtered through my body. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying on one of carrier's medical berths. I lifted my head up- why is my neck suddenly long?- and saw the others standing in the middle of the room, conversing. My eyes caught site of the gashes along Bulkhead's chestplate and it all came back to me. Seeing Raph's still and sickly form, overcoming by rage, rapidly changing into my final stage and... just seeing red. Then remembering what I did to Optimus and to Bulk…

I shifted before tucking my head under my wing, hiding my now two horned head. I couldn't look at them, not after how I acted. I couldn't.

"Flameburst?" I heard carrier call, but I didn't move again. I could hear his footsteps walking over and then a hand running down my back, in between my wings. "Flameburst, look at me."

I didn't, causing him to sigh. I could hear him leaning down and then straightening back up before I suddenly felt human hands on my wing.

"Flameburst…?" the small voice of Raf reached my ears as small hands stroke my wing in a soothing way. "Please...come out, 'Burst?"

I stayed still, hesitating before slowly lifting the said wing so I can look at him without moving my head. I watched as he step forward and placed a hand on my head, in between my horns. I heard carrier sigh in relief when he witnessed this.

"Flameburst," the baritone voice of Optimus filtered through the air. "If you are able, could you please come here?"

I froze for a moment until I caught side of Raf's reassuring look. I carefully stood before scooping up Raf and jumped down from the berth, ignoring the twinging aches. I set down the boy before slowly walking over to Optimus, who still towered over me.

"Sir," I swallowed. "I…"

"No need for apologize, Flameburst." Optimus assured with the small smile on his face. "I am just relieved that you are back to yourself and fine."

"Yeah, what Optimus said." grinned Bulkhead and I smiled back. Bee whirled at me while Arcce walked over, giving my head and neck a long stroke. I was still shorter than her, only coming up to her chestplate.

"What have you learned, Prime?" The voice of Fowler suddenly sounded. "And you better not blow smoke in my-"

I glanced over and saw that he was staring at June and Jack, who was standing there.

"Oh, heheh, Ms. Darby, what a nice surprise."

"Special agent Fowler." June greeted.

"We have learned this." carrier spoke as he walked up to the monitors. "As with the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust, from the very center of the Earth's core in fact."

"'Quakes don't start there." Fowler paused. "Do they?"

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern. Almost like…" carrier trailed off as he studied one monitor. "By the Allspark...if I convert these data points to audio files…"

"What? What is it?"

"Listen."

I did, head tilting and it almost sounded like…

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?" questioned Jack.

"How is that possible?" frowned June. "A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the Earth to pump except-"

"The blood of Unicron." Raph realized, making me blink.

"Okay, hold on." Miko piped up. "You mean, something's living down there? Inside our planet?"

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science has suggested but of dark energon." explained Optimus.

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold." carrier rubbed his chin.

"So," started Fowler. "How do we stop this thing from rising?"

"That, I am afraid, were not foretold." Optimus told him gravely.

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?" asked June.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented. Before the beginning, there was primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating The Thirteen, the original primes that proceeded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of Allsparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this ubercon left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it with explosives." Fowler suggested.

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home, but rather than, with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

"Forming your Earth itself." carrier finished.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment." Arcee stated.

"Okay, what happens now that Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?" questioned Jack.

"Yeah, does he stretch and kapow? Earth's poofs to dust?" Miko chriped.

Optimus said nothing to answer either of their questions.

"You don't know, do you?" June realized.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it."

I sighed as everyone shared a look and dispersed. I was about to head off on my way when carrier stopped me.

"Flameburst, could you do me a favor?"

I looked at him. "Yeah, what?"

"Transform, please."

I blinked, looking at him before I thought for a moment. Now that I think about it, I haven't attempted to transform in quite a few times. So, with a deep breath, I did.

There were a few twinges of pain, but I managed to fully transformed. I rolled my shoulder joints before looking down at myself.

I had longer legs down with my former feet being my knee plates. My former head was my chest plate and my former arms was on my inner arms. I looked behind me and saw that I still had my wings and tail in their places.

"Woah, awesome!" I heard Miko shout.

I fan my wings out before folding them behind me and then did it again.

"Glad to see you can transform without problems now." Arcee stated, making me look at her and-hey, we're the same height now.

"Yeah. I'll be able to be in this form more now." I hum before making my way towards where the children are.


	15. One Shall Rise Part 2

**Hotshot:** A short one I know, sorry! I didn't know what else to write here, heheh. Well, enjoy and remember to review, it helps!

* * *

 **Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 14**

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

Okay, so...to recap what had just happened, I thought to myself as I watched as the other talked in my main form.

Optimus went to go talk to Unicron, who wasn't having none of Optimus' words and began to attack the leader. The others went to help him, attacking the manifestations of the chaos bringer. Then, the absolute worst- but best- thing happened; Megatron had swooped in and saved Optimus and proposing a truce.

I didn't want the truce but knew that we didn't have any choice and I knew that Optimus knew it too.

"Autobots," Optimus began. "If humankind is to be saved, I have no choice to proceed, but you do."

"Well," Bulkhead spoke up first. "I don't know about humankind but I'm willing to do it...for Miko."

"For Jack." Arcee stated.

 _-For Raf. -_ Bee whirled.

"For all of them." I stated last.

"Megatron," Optimus commed the warlord. "We are sending transport."

"No fair!" Miko whined as she was dragged down the stairs and across the floor by Ratchet. "I've never seen him! Why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so." carrier huffed as he straightened up. I watched as they walked out of the room just as the sound of the groundbridge starting up reached my ears. I walked forward to stand with the others, behind Optimus, just as Megatron stepped through, slowly walking towards us. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee quickly had their weapons out, aiming it at the Decepticon leader.

"So, this is where the magic happens." Megatron looked around the room before looking at Optimus. "Quante."

"You…!" I suddenly heard Raf say, making me look and I saw him running over with the other's following before Jack stopped him with a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Ah," Megatron turned to them, making Arcee quickly go over and pointed her blasters at him. "I see you're doing much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans...resilient."

"Come on, Raf." Jack tugged him away. "He isn't worth it."

June placed her own hands on Raf shoulders, leading him away with Jack starting to follow, but he paused when Megatron spoke to him.

"And you, I never forget a face, even that of a human."

Jack just looked at him and walked away.

"If you double cross anyone, mine is the face that you'll never forget! NEVER!" Miko threatened and Fowler quickly grabbed her around the waist, and she tried to get out of his hold.

"MIKO! That's enough!" I snapped as I took a few steps towards her, causing her to flinch and still, letting the older man carry her away.

"I see you got her under control. Let's see how long that will last." Megatron smirked, eyeing me. I just gave him a glare and a low growl, letting my wings flare a little. Arcee quickly sidestepped, blocking me from Megatron's view, which caused me to stop growling and blink.

"Ratchet." Optimus spoke up. "Obtain the destination coordinates from our guest."

Megatron looks over to the controls with carrier while Optimus went and followed the humans. I took a deep breath and waited and finally, the groundbridge started up and Megatron stood beside it, waiting.

"Locked and ready." carrier informed the others and we began to walk forward but carrier stopped me. "Flameburst...please be careful."

"I will, carrier." I smiled.

"You first." Arcee stated.

"As you wish." Megatron gave a mock bow before starting to go through the vortex.

We glanced over at our human friends before we went through and went inside Unicron's body, where it was dark and extremely cold to me.

"So…" Arcee walked forward a few steps. "How long before Unicron knows we're here?"

"Make no mistake, he already does." Megatron answered as he began to walk, and we followed him.


	16. One Shall Rise Part 3

**Hotshot:** And thus, Season 1 is finished. Next up is Season 2!

* * *

 **Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 15**

 _ **Inside Unicron, Earth's C** **ore**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

We stopped at an opening where a bridge like vein connected the entryway and what looked like to be a doorway on the other side. I eyed it, wings twitching, before looking at the two leaders. I could feel myself feeling...a little strange and not in a good way.

"Unicron's spark is near." Megatron stayed as he gave the large space a glance around. I looked before bypassing them and began to walk forward with caution. I almost jumped when I suddenly felt a hand rest on the back of my neck, making me stop. I glanced back and saw that it was Arcee, who was giving me a bemused look before she turned back towards Megatron.

"After you."

I watched as Megatron smirked- or was it a smile? - with no teeth before he began to walk passed us. She and I were in front of Bulkhead now, walking, that was...until Bulkhead groaned, making us turn to look at him.

 _-You okay, Bulkhead? -_ Bee beeped.

"I'm fine Bee, just...woozy." Bulkhead reassured him.

"The dark energon." Arcee realized. "It's starting to affect him."

Arcee grabbed his arm while Bee grabbed the other and started to help him along. We only got a couple of steps until Megatron suddenly stopped, looking around before he turned back to us. "He's preparing to expel us."

That's when I saw the horde of...antibodies? Coming straight at us. I quickly spread my wings and, despite Optimus shouting at me to stand down, I shot into the air and towards the oncoming horde. I quickly used my flamethrower on the front of them, trying to burn and destroy as many as I can. The others began to unload on the ones that got passed me and soon, we all were fighting.

Of course, the things began to shoot back, forcing me to dodge and instead, use my claws.

I glanced back at the others and noted that Arcee was now on one of the lower bridges and Bee was trying to keep Bulkhead from falling. I looked at the leaders and... watching them fight together...it gave me a sense of actual brotherhood between them, despite them being on opposite sides.

Luckily, Optimus got to Bulkhead before he could fall and then they began to move towards the doorway with Arcee finding a way up to them. I turned back to my fighting...until I suddenly felt drained. The others must had noticed because I could hear Optimus calling me.

And then I was smashed in the torso, causing me to go flying back.

"Flameburst!" I heard Arcee shout and I landed roughly on the bridge and the force I was hit with made me skid of the other side. I would have fallen if it wasn't for someone grabbing me and pulling me to their body. It was much too large to be Arcee and Bee.

"Her tail flame is small, now." a deep, gravelly voice came from above me and I knew that it was Megatron. "The dark energon is affecting her as it would any other organic, just at a slower rate."

And then we were moving, running through the doorway. They all were running and shooting before I was set down on the floor so Megatron would be able to fight more efficiently.

I forced myself to stand, watched as Megatron drop to his knees before saving Optimus and then fooled the defense system and opened the doorway.

"Autobots, I need you to keep out attackers at bay for as long as you can." Optimus ordered before running through and it closed behind him. I stood by the three and began to try and help them as much as I can with my flamethrower.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the horde suddenly dropped like flies, signifying that Megatron and Optimus had done it.

"Come on, we better get to Optimus and Megatron." Arcee started and then, we made our way to the chamber where the two leaders were, Bulkhead using is attacks to bust down the door.

"Optimus are you okay?" the big mech questioned.

"Why did he call me that?" questioned Optimus, causing my form to falter in shock.

"What did you do to him?" Arcee growled quietly as we ran a few steps towards them.

"Why are they?" asked Optimus before a groundbridge suddenly appeared behind the two, making the leaders turned towards it.

"Our mortal enemies." Megatron told him before laying a hand on the smaller mech's shoulders. "We're outnumbered. Go, I'll cover you!"

He released a blast, causing us all to scatter. I landed harshly on my front, grunting. I could hear Bee let out a whine towards Optimus before the said mech disappeared into the vortex, followed by Megatron. Then, it closed.

Our bridge appeared not a second later and we walked through, the three kids coming towards us.

"Arcee!" Jack was the first to run to us.

"I was worried, Bulk." Miko stopped beside him.

"Are you alright Bee? Flame?" Raf looked up at us.

"And, Optimus...is he…" Ratchet trailed off.

"Dead?" Arcee finished for him. "No."

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us." Bulkhead informed him. "Didn't even know his own name."

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories." Ratchet told us, making me look down.

One crisis averted at the expense of a friend…

I hate this war.


	17. Orion Pax Part 1

**Hotshot:** I know. Once again, not a long chapter and I am sorry about that. I have been trying though! So, make sure to enjoy and leave a review! It helps.

* * *

 _ **Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 16**_

 _ **Autobot Base, Outside of Jasper, Navada, Earth**_

 ***FLAMEBURST***

It has been a few weeks since we lost Optimus and everyone was...not doing so good without him. Mostly, everyone was at each other's throat except for me. I was usually in my room or going on scouting missions for energon veins. I just didn't want to deal with everyone's slag. I know that they missed him, I sure as the pit do, but no matter how much I want to try and comfort my team, I couldn't be around their negativity. Thankfully, carrier understood and allowed me my time. Raf does try and visit me when he could, which I was grateful for. He kept me updated on the progress of finding Optimus and getting a way to get Jack to Cybertron.

From what he said, Arcee had gotten onto the Nemesis just a few minutes ago but landed in the Arctic, courtesy of Soundwave. Well, at least she tried.

Now, I was walking out in the main room as the team was arguing, making me let out a loud growl, making Arcee and Bulkhead, who were getting into each other's faces, look over at me.

"Stop acting like immature sparklings- both of you!" I snapped.

"Thanks, Flame." Jack smiled, making me nod. He turned back to the bots. "Aren't we overlooking one positive? Nobody's talking about what the cons just got their claws on."

"Yes," carrier scoffed as he turned to the human. "We managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their spacebridge."

"And how exactly is that a positive?" questioned Arcee.

"We let them finish building their spacebridge." Jack stated and slowly it started to dawn on me.

"Why? So, they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?!" Bulkhead growled.

"No." I spoke up. "So, we can comendre it-"

"And use it to send me to Cybertron." Jack finished as we both looked at each other.

"Wow," Miko spoke after a minute. "That's a pretty good Idea."

"Ho oh! Well, if Miko thinks it's a good idea…" Arcee trailed off as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Nobody's saying that it's going to be easy, but you've seized a spacebridge before." Jack told them.

"We blew one up." Bulkhead corrected Jack. "That's a whole lot different than the four of us seizing and holding one."

 _-Don't forget we would have to find it.-_ Bee chirped.

"Bee's right." Arcee stated.

"Uh, hello! If it's a spacebridge, isn't it…" Miko pointed up to the ceiling.

"The term space refers to transport range, not its physical location!" Carrier snapped. "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one, we'd know if it were there."

"So, the bridge should be somewhere right here on Earth!" Jack realized.

"It's like trying to find a servo in a scrapyard." Bulkhead muttered.

"Then maybe we better start looking." Arcee stated.

"But the fact remains," carrier began. "We do not know what the decepticons have in store for Optimus or if he's truly safe from harm."

They continued to talk and I decided to take my leave, going up to the top and settled into my usual place in my robot mode beside Cliffjumper's marker.

"Hey Cliffjumper, sorry I haven't been up here in awhile. It's been pretty hectic." I began and then I started to explain everything. Once I was done, I leaned back, on my hands and looked up to the sky, my optics dancing across the clouds. "I wish I could do more instead of sitting around in my room. I just feel so...so useless…"

"You aren't useless." a voice came from behind me, making me almost jump. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Arcee standing there, hands on her hips. How the slag did I not hear her? I watched as she made her way over to me and sat down beside me. "I see you've been talking to Cliff."

"Uh...yeah, i've been doing it...for a while.." I rubbed the back of my head. "I just kind of started it one day and it became something that I enjoyed. I've never really had someone like that when I was younger."

"You picked a good bot, then." She hummed. I just nodded before I sighed, but then I felt something on my hand, making me glance. I felt heat rising to my face once I saw that she had laid her hand on top of my hand.

"Flameburst...believe me when I say that you aren't useless. You have helped so much already."

"Not recently." I grumbled.

"You have." Arcee countered. "You just being around helps us. You are -literally- a light to us all."

"...You totally got that from a human TV show didn't you." I couldn't help but joke, making her roll her optics. "In all seriousness though...you and the others are a light to me too…"

I felt her fingers curl around my hand in response to my words, her thumb rubbing against my palm, causing small pleasant shocks run through my hand.

"When you're ready, head back inside." Arcee slipped her hand from mine and she made her way away from me and into the base, leaving me sitting there. I brought my hand up, staring at it and that's when I came to the realization.

I had a crush on Arcee.

I'm so slagged.


	18. Orion Pax Part 2

**Hotshot:** I'M SO SORRY, I FORGOT THAT I HAD THIS AND CHAPTER 18 DONE! Please forgive me! ALSO I realized I messed somethings up like how I usually do Bee's speech, I'm sorry for that too. I hope you guys understand! Now...enjoy!

* * *

 **Transformers Prime:  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 17**

 ** _Autobot Base, Outside of Jasper, Navada, Earth_**

 ***FLAMEBURST***

"The decepticon spacebridge is located right here." stated carrier as he pointed to the monitor. "Deep within an energon mine."

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply. Clever." Arcee stated as she looked at Bee before looking at carrier. "What's our Intel?"

Bulkhead and carrier looked at each other before carrier spoke up. "A...reliable source."

Arcee just gave him a hard look and I just shook my head. I could think of a certain seeker that would have helped…

"So, do we have a consensus?" carrier looked at June, Fowler and the kids.

"Do we know if people can breath your atmosphere?" questioned June.

"I'll hook Jack up." Fowler stated, making June turned to him with a frown and the man just set a arm around Jack's shoulders. "State of the art. I still have connections at NASA."

"It's too dangerous."

"Mom, I know that this is hard but Optimus risked his life to save our planet and he's not even human. We owe it to him." Jack tried to persuade his mother.

"Jack is maybe the only one who can do this, June, but I don't want you to think for one moment that I would allow him to do it unchaperoned." Arcee walked over to them.

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life." Carrier added. "Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax, after all."

June said nothing before looking at Jack again. "When you were little, you always wanted to be an astronaut."

Jack smiled at that and I knew that he had her consent. Then, I stepped forward, in my robot form. "I'll be going with Jack and Arcee."

"Flameburst-" began carrier but I shook my head.

"We don't know if there's any decepticons left on Cybertron and we shouldn't take any risks." I told him. "Besides, I can fly. If I have to, I'll grab Jack and fly outta there."

Carrier looked like he wanted to argue but he knew that I was right. He slumped, nodded before straightening up. "We will groundbridge directly into the energon mine and make our way to the spacebridge chamber, neutralizing any decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the spacebridge, we'll send for Jack. Stealth must be an absolute priority. We most certainly be outnumbered and if any decepticons should transmit an alert to their warship."

"The odds become four-hundred to one." Bulkhead finished.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

"Taking the bridge is the easy part." Arcee spoke. "You three need to hold it long enough for Jack- and me and Flame- to get to Cybertron and back."

Then, Ratchet used an analogy that Raph used it seems, making me let out a small chuckle.

After Miko finished being...Miko...we were bridged into the mine and we went into the chamber, taking out the vehicons there. We went to the lift, took it down, dispatched the guard standing there and then went into the chamber, hiding behind some rocks and there was the spacebridge.

"Thank you Starscream." I heard Arcee muttered and Bulkhead must had looked at her. "Who else would it be?"

We went on the offensive and secured the chamber without much difficulty. Then, carrier called the base and I shifted into my main form, taking a deep breath. I saw the groundbridge appeared in front of us and Jack, dressed in a suit, walked out of it and towards Arcee.

"You ready?"

"Let's do this." Jack took out the key.

"I'll leave the spacebridge portal open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance." carrier stated as he walked over to us. "And make it easier for you to locate when your ready to return."

"Easier to locate?" asked Jack. "You're not bridging us straight to the big V?"

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack. It is said that the path of the Primes leads there. You must be confident that Optimus will guide you."

"Don't worry," Arcee spoke as carrier went to the controls and Jack putting the Key away. "Spacebridging is just like groundbridging."

I looked over and saw that the green and white vortex was live and ready for us to go through.

"Just a little bit more intense!" Arcee told Jack, rising her voice over the loud thrumming of the bridge. She and Jack began to walk towards the vortex and I follow them after I shared a look with carrier.

Then, we walked through.

When we came out of the other side, we were in a decaying Cybertronian city with no sign of life anywhere.

"I-I can't believe it." Jack breathed as we walked forward a few steps. "I'm actually on an alien planet! Arcee, Flame, this is incredible!"

"This isn't how I wanted you to see my home." Arcee murmured, closing her optics briefly.

"I...I'm sorry…"

"In the fog of war, it's hard to see the next leg of the mission or the next punch of the fight. We did everything to save Cybertron. But when the fog finally lifted, there isn't much left to save."

I looked at her sadly before carrier suddenly contact us.

"Rodger." answered Jack. "We're on Cybertron."

 ** _"Just keep the sight seeing to a minimum, huh?"_** Bulkhead spoke up.

 ** _"Indeed."_** Carrier agreed. **_"We don't know if your journey ahead is five click or five thousand."_**

"Understood. We're out." Arcee stated before the comlink cut.

"Okay." Jack took out the key. "Ratchet said that the card will guide us, but I don't see how or what I'm suppose to-"

The key took this minute to start glowing, getting our attention. He began to turn around until it brightened when he was pointing it towards a specific direction.

"There you go." Arcee transformed into her alt mode while I transformed into my main mode.

Once Jack mounted Arcee, I spread my wings and took to the air and then we were off.


	19. Orion Pax Part 3

**Transformers Prime  
Eternal Flame  
Chapter 18**

 ** _Cybertron_**

 ***FLAMEBURST***

After traveling for some minutes and having to proceed on foot after we got to a bridge, we followed the key under what looked like to be a statue of Megatron- signifying that this was indeed Kaon- and it didn't take long until the entrance showed itself, rising up from the ground.

"Vector Sigma's...down here?" questioned Jack.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the decepticons." Arcee stated. "Megatron took it as their capital. Apparently without ever realizing what lay beneath their feet."

Some rocks and dust fell from above us, making us look up and suddenly. A large Cybertronian was staring down at them, its mandibles twitching and then, it jumped.

Arcee quickly grabbed Jack and we both jumped out of the way in different directions. I looked and saw that the large form was focused on Jack and Arcee, the later shooting at it. It lunged, tackled the mech and she slammed into the wall.

"Arcee!" Jack called, making the insecticon look over at him. As it started to chase him, I quickly went into action. I flew at it and used my flamethrower, making it turn its attention towards me.

It snarled and then swiped me, making me go crashing into the ground. Arcee took my place, doing whatever she could, shouting for Jack to go and soon enough, he quickly went through the entrance and it closed back up.

I forced myself up once I saw the insecticon tackle her once again. I took a deep breath and let out a challenging roar, getting its attention. It gave an answering screeched before it transformed into its beetle mode. I took to the air with it following and then we began to battle.

I tried to use my claws to slash it whenever it got close enough and continuously used my flamethrower every other time, but it didn't seem to work at all. It was like it was shrugging it off until it suddenly charged at me. How the slag was it so fast when it was so big?!

It made contact with my body before it was suddenly slamming me into the ground hard. I let out a roar of pain and it slammed me again, causing me to go into stasis lock.

The last thing I heard was Arcee shouting for me, sound of her blasters and then something getting slammed and falling, landing harshly onto the ground.

Then it was all black.

* * *

 _"Come 'ere, sweatspark." A slightly southern voice came from above me, then I was being lift up and cradled against a chest. I couldn't help but croon at being so close to sire's spark and I heard him let out a chuckle. "Ah hope ya enjoyed your nap, flames."_

 _I opened my eyes and looked up at sire before letting out a loud yawn. "What we doing, sire?"_

 _"We, my sparkling, are gonna go and visit ya carrier."_

 _I perked up at that, causing him to laugh. Then, we were moving out of the room and down the hall, towards the medbay. It didn't take us long to get there and once we did, sire walked in without so much of a tap._

 _"Oh Ratch~" sire called out and I heard carrier sigh in annoyance, which caused me to giggle._

 _"Yes, Ironhide?"_

 _"Guess who wants to see you~"_

 _As soon as carrier turned around, sire shoved me into his arms and he automatically held me close to his own chest._

 _"Hello Flameburst." carrier greeted, his optics softening at the sight of me. Sire came into my sight a second later, slinging an arm around carrier's shoulders as his other hand came down to rub the top of my head. Then he looked at carrier, waited for the other to turn and look at him, before pressing a chaste kiss against the other's lips, which carrier returned._

 _Primus, I love my creators so much…_

* * *

"Flameburst! Come on, wake up!"

I groaned as Jack's voice ranged in my ears as I slowly came back into the waking world. I blinked my eyes open and I could see Jack in my view and I couldn't help but stare at him as I began to get my bearings.

"Come on! I got the Matrix, now we gotta get back!"

I took a deep breath and rolled onto my stomach so I had an easier time getting to my feet. Thankfully, with Arcee's help, it didn't take long. Once the two deemed me stable enough, Arcee transformed and after Jack got in his spot, we were off towards the spacebridge.

Luckily, it didn't seem to take nearly as long to get back as it was searching for Vector Sigma. I landed next to Arcee and Jack, the former transforming, after she tried to to get into contact with carrier with no success.

"Something's wrong." Arcee stated as we stared into the vortex.

"We can't...not go through, can we?" Jack asked Arcee. I narrowed my eyes and my team mate must have noticed the look that I had gotten in my eye.

"Flameburst…" she said in a warning tone.

"Get ready to get Jack to Optimus." I told her and before she could stop me, I flew through.

When I reached the other side, I could see Megatron's back was to the bridge and he was standing over Optimus, preparing to strike.

I slammed into him, actually making him go flying over Optimus and into the middle of the platform and I quickly followed and got on his back before he could get up. I began to slash and tear at his armor, trying to do as much damaged as I could.

It only took a second before he managed to grab my tail, tearing me away from his back, and then slam me into the ground. He let my tail go before his hand snapped up, grabbing me by the wing and started to slowly crush my wing strut. He thrashed in pain, trying to get him off.

Suddenly, he was set sailing over me, his hand getting ripped off of my wing. I breathed heavily before I looked over and saw that Arcee was now fighting him.

I tried to get up to help her but my almost crushed strut kept shooting pain in me, so all I could do is watched as Megatron finally grabbed a hold of her and pinned her to one of the pillars.

I glanced over towards the vortex and noted that Jack was standing in front of Optimus, downloading the memory via glowing link between the link and the matrix. I looked back at Megatron and saw that he has thrown Arcee down and was now charging at the two. Carrier tried to slow him down but Megatron just batted him away. Megatron unsheathed his sword and rose it above his head before swinging it down, but Optimus caught it in his hands.

"Megatron." Optimus' deep voice echoed through the cavern before he let his battle mask slide into place before holding onto the sword in one hand and pulling his other arm back, hand forming a fist. "Begone."

Optimus smashed his fist into the other's face, causing the silver mech to go reeling back. The smaller swung his other fist, hitting the other in the cheek and Optimus just kept on punching Megatron relentlessly until he finally got Megatron with an uppercut, making him go flying back and crash into a naturally formed pillar.

I pushed myself up to my feet and went over to Optimus with the others and now, we were all standing together, united once again.

"Ratchet, how did we arrive here?" questioned Optimus.

"Long story, old friend." Carrier stated just as Arcee got a call from Fowler, who was asking about the newest autobot life signal. She confirmed that it was indeed Optimus just before Megatron climbed up onto the platform with a snarl on his face.

The others began to shoot at him as we started to back up. They continued to shoot until our groundbridge appeared to the right of us.

"Autobots, fall back!" ordered Optimus and we all did what we were told, jumping into the bridge.

We all walked out of the other side with Optimus walking in last. I watched as Raph walked a few steps forward. "Optimus?"

"Hello, Raphael." Optimus greeted with a smile.

"The big guy remembers us!" grinned Miko as she and Jacked walked up beside the youngest.

Optimus lost his smile as he took in the decepticon symbol on his shoulder. "Though it seems there's much I do not remember."

"Optimus." Carrier spoke up. "It has truly been our darkest hour but know this, from every indication, your spark never ceased being that of an autobot."

We all gathered around, a small smile gracing my face. It was good having our leader back with us.


End file.
